Discovering A New Feeling
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Sky and Z Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy this._

**Discovering a New Feeling**

Z had heard lots of things on how Valentines' Day was for couples, but Z had never been with anyone for that day. The day was there and she and Sky had talked about nothing for it. Perhaps this was something he didn't like, she honestly didn't know. Syd told her to get something from the store for Sky since he was her boyfriend, so Z and Syd headed for the store.

It had taken Z a long time to finally pick something out for Sky. She hadn't been aware of how long it would take. She finally got him something she thought he'd like. It was a picture frame that had a picture of Jack, Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z in it. Syd thought that was ridiculous, but it was either that or the book, and Syd reluctantly agreed for the picture. It was hard shopping for a guy, she had never had to before, but now, it wasn't easy at all. She would take fighting over shopping for a guy. But Sky was worth it. They had been going out for over six months and her feelings for Sky were getting stronger each day, although she wasn't entirely sure how Sky felt.

Z was happy that the shopping was almost done when she felt Syd pull her into another store. As she refocused on what the store held she realized clothes. She groaned.

"Great, now we're never going to get home." Z murmured.

"Z, don't be so negative. What you wear is very important. It could set the whole mood."

"And what am I trying to set?"

"That you're in love with Sky and you don't want him to ever leave you."

"Syd, reality check. We're not in another one of your movies."

"I know. But I can tell that you really like Sky."

"He is my boyfriend. I think that's implied."

Her blond teammate rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Now what about this?"

She held up a frilly yellow dress. "I'd rather die."

"Now who's being dramatic?"

Syd then began thumbing through all the clothes racks searching for what she would say would be the perfect outfit. An hour later Syd and Z had finally decided on something. Z had wanted a yellow shirt with a black wrap around skirt. Syd thought the yellow and black was to dark to wear on Valentine's Day and insisted that she should wear red or pink. Z was against wearing pink and thought it might be a bit weird wearing red since that's what Sky tended to wear. Although Syd told her that it would work out because then they would match which caused Z to roll her eyes. They finally decided on a white shirt with a yellow skirt and that her hair would be up with a red rose in it.

After getting everything, they headed back to SPD Headquarters. Z was sure that Sky hadn't put any thought into this day at all.

* * *

While Z and Syd were at the mall, Sky and Bridge were in the Common Room. Bridge was standing on his head while Sky sat with the SPD Rule Book open. He knew that today was Valentines' Day; how could he forget with Syd constantly saying it? He had gotten Z a pair of earrings with a yellow stone in them. He hoped she liked it, he was sure she would. Although he didn't know if he should have gotten her a gift, he had heard that guys did and he assumed that's what he, as a boyfriend should do, but he just wasn't sure about these things. He couldn't ask Bridge—he wouldn't—in fact he had decided to ask no one and just go with it. Sure he had asked her to dinner but it wasn't at the most fancy restaurant, not like it was a dump, but Z didn't like all that excess extra stuff which was fine with him, because he couldn't care to much for that stuff either. Sky found himself thinking more and more about how he really felt about Z, he wasn't entirely to sure, but he hoped he'd figure it out soon enough.

All at once Sky was aware of another presence on the couch. He turned and saw his blond teammate with a big grin on her face. "Can I help you Syd?"

"No. But I was just wondering, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Clothes."

"Come on Sky, please tell me?"

She pouted which had no affect on the older man. He shook his head and went back to reading. Syd still remained as if she was glued to the seat and she never stopped watching him. "If I tell you will you go away?"

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless, "Red clothes."

The girls' reaction confused him beyond all else, she smiled, "Thank you." And took off.

He looked over at Bridge who was now eating some toast. Bridge just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and offered Sky a piece of toast which he shook his head and went back to reading.

* * *

Z sat on her bed listening to some music when Syd came bouncing in. Pretending she hadn't noticed Z picked up a book and started to look at it. Maybe Syd would go away. She was already nervous about tonight without Syd making that big of a deal about it. All at once she heard her music stopped she looked up to Syd standing over her glaring. "I know you saw me."

Z stood up. "Okay, and?"

Syd gasped in amazement that someone could act like that towards her. "Z, I have you know that I found out something very valuable and extremely helpful that will make tonight go a lot smoother." Z suddenly became very interested. "But, since you don't care..."

Syd started to walk back to their bedroom door when Z stopped her, "Hang on, what is it?"

"Oh, so now you want to acknowledge my presence?" Z gave Syd a look causing Syd to come back over. "Okay. So you guys will be matching."

"Sky's wearing yellow?"

"No. But he is wearing red and it'll match the rose in your hair along with the nail polish and your lipstick."

"Okay one, nail polish and lipstick?"

"Yes Z. I'm going to take care of that."

"I'm not inept you know?"

"I know. But its fun and I want to."

"And two, because we match because I have some red and he's wearing red."

"Yep."

"Alright. Three, how is that going to make everything smoother?"

"Because then you won't clash."

"Alright Syd, whatever you say."

"Alright. Let's get ready."

* * *

Later that night Z showed up just outside of the main doors to SPD, Sky was already there. He was wearing nice black pants, and a red buttoned up shirt. He smiled, which looked almost nervous. "Wow, you look really great."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Ready?" He held out his arm for her to take which she did. That was another thing she really liked about Sky, sometimes he could do these random things that totally floored her because they weren't Sky, but yet it was. He walked her to the car parked by the curb. After getting in they headed over to the restaurant Sky had chosen. Z noticed that Sky didn't have a present, she wondered if she should not worry about mentioning anything to him.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the place they were going. It was a really nice restaurant but not over the top. They went in and were seated. Z looked over the menu and watched as Sky did the same thing. He looked over at her and nodded towards the menu, "Anything you want?"

"It all looks good."

Sky nodded as a waiter came to their table giving them water. He then asked if they wanted the Valentine Special, Sky looked at Z who shrugged and nodded and so Sky told him to go ahead with that. They were quiet for the first bit but after dinner arrived they began talking more. Dinner was easy sweet onion chicken breast bake in the shape of hearts, a cucumber salad and some bread. It was delicious. SPD came up, but Z wasn't surprised seeing this was Sky. It wasn't that he always talked about SPD, but most of his life consisted of it so it made sense for it to come up in conversation. Their conversation sometimes lulled into a comfortable silence but easily picked back up. For dessert they had apple crisp for two.

After dinner Z and Sky headed out to the car and back to SPD headquarters. Instead of going in though Sky started walking off towards another direction.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"For a walk." He said as if it was common knowledge.

Z nodded and hurried to catch up with him. Ever since their first walk they had alone together it became kind of their thing. It had given them such a nice relaxing thing to do. They walked quietly enjoying the sounds of the night life before Z spoke up, "Hey, thanks for tonight. It was really nice."

"You deserved it."

Z felt her cheeks grow warm and she looked down before looking over at Sky. "So, how many times have you done this?"

Sky looked at her questioningly, "Done what?"

"All this, the girlfriend thing, Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Sky stopped and appeared thoughtful for a minute, "None. Never had a girlfriend at Valentine's Day."

"Oh. The closest thing I had to having a boyfriend for Valentine's Day was Jack, so…"

Sky smiled. His hand went up to her hair and after a couple of minutes it slowly went back to his side softly brushing her cheek. Z looked at Sky confused, he smiled "I was fixing your rose."

"Oh, thanks."

"So, I…uh…I've got something for you back at the base."

"Me too."

Sky seemed relieved, "So, let's go back?"

Z nodded and the two headed back.

After each going to their rooms and getting the presents they returned to the empty Common Room. They each gave the other their gift. Z looked at Sky, "You open yours first."

Sky nodded and slowly opened it. Sky ran his hand down the picture with a soft smile on his face. "Thanks Z. I like it."

"Really? I wasn't sure if you would."

"I do." It reminded Sky of everything that they had been through together, the friends he had gotten and the girl who was slowly becoming much more to him than just a girlfriend. "Go ahead and open yours."

Z took off the wrapping for her gift and then opened the little box. She gasped at the earrings. "To the risk of sounding like Syd, 'these are beautiful.' Wow I can't believe you them. Thank you."

"You know Syd didn't think you'd like it."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Well, Syd can be right about some things, but it doesn't matter what she said because I like it."

"Thanks."

Sky smiled as Z looked down at the earrings again. Feeling his gaze Z looked up at Sky causing their eyes to connect. They continued to look into each others eyes before leaning together and sharing a kiss. Z inhaled Sky's cologne as he grew closer with their kiss. She loved the feel of Sky's lips against hers and her skin in general and hoped that it wouldn't stop. They both gently pulled away ten minutes later. Sky run his fingers down her face and smiled at her. Z returned his smile and the two remained in each others' arms for a few minutes more before they decided to leave each other for the night.

They turned to head to their rooms but both turned back to face each other. Z took a deep breath before she spoke, "I love you Sky."

Sky looked surprised at first and then softly smiled, "I love you too."

Z grinned as their lips met one last time this one lasting, the other wanting to convey their message. Reluctantly the two pulled apart and Z whispered, "Good night."

Sky nodded and the two went to bed with a newly found feeling that they knew they would have to explore the next day.


End file.
